5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters
This is a listing of all the chapters in 5D's Blazing Gale. Click any of the links to read a summary of a particular chapter. Season 1: BELIEVE IN NEXUS! Day 1 (一日, Tsuitachi) *Chapter 01 - First Day *Chapter 02 - Welcome to the Academia *Chapter 03 - Trial by Fire - Part 1 *Chapter 04 - Trial by Fire - Part 2 *Chapter 05 - Happiness and Conflict *Chapter 06 - Introduction of New Friends *Chapter 07 - Double Tag Duel - Awaken, Accel Signer - Part 1 *Chapter 08 - Double Tag Duel - Awaken, Accel Signer - Part 2 *Chapter 09 - Everlasting Bonds *Chapter 10 - Prelude to Destiny *Chapter 11 - Flight of the Phoenix - Part 1 *Chapter 12 - Flight of the Phoenix - Part 2 *Chapter 13 - Flight of the Phoenix - Part 3 Day 2 (二日, Futsuka) *Chapter 14 - Back to Reality *Chapter 15 - The World of the Champion *Chapter 16 - A Double Introduction *Chapter 17 - Spell of the Valkyrie - Part 1 *Chapter 18 - Spell of the Valkyrie - Part 2 *Chapter 19 - Cybernetic Technology *Chapter 20 - Blade of Loyalty *Chapter 21 - Settling a Debt *Chapter 22 - Dashing Towards a New Future *Chapter 23 - On a Path to Revenge - Part 1 *Chapter 24 - On a Path to Revenge - Part 2 *Chapter 25 - The Ability of an Iron Heart *Chapter 26 - Heart of a Signer - Part 1 *Chapter 27 - Heart of a Signer - Part 2 *Chapter 28 - Heart of a Signer - Part 3 *Chapter 29 - Heart of a Signer - Part 4 *Chapter 30 - Mastery Day 3 (三日, Mikka) *Chapter 31 - Acceleration! The Sacred Heart *Chapter 32 - A Maiden's Power *Chapter 33 - Sakura Phoenix Duelist of Konoha *Chapter 34 - Achieve the Impossible! Surpass all Limits! *Chapter 35 - Ascension to the Stars *Chapter 36 - Light of the Dragon - Part 1 *Chapter 37 - Light of the Dragon - Part 2 Day 4 Interscholastic (四日, Yokka ; 対校'', Taikō'') *Chapter 38 - Path of Forgotten Memories *Chapter 39 - Pulse of the Signer - Part 1 *Chapter 40 - Pulse of the Signer - Part 2 *Chapter 41 - Pulse of the Signer - Part 3 *Chapter 42 - Destined Paths - Part 1 *Chapter 43 - Destined Paths - Part 2 *Chapter 44 - Destined Paths - Part 3 *Chapter 45 - Destined Paths - Part 4 *Chapter 46 - Flower of the Two Hearts - Part 1 *Chapter 47 - Flower of the Two Hearts - Part 2 *Chapter 48 - Flower of the Two Hearts - Part 3 *Chapter 49 - Flower of the Two Hearts - Part 4 *Chapter 50 - Signers of Altomare - Part 1 *Chapter 51 - Signers of Altomare - Part 2 *Chapter 52 - Signers of Altomare - Part 3 *Chapter 53 - Signers of Altomare - Part 4 Season 2: Legends of Light and Darkness (光と闇の伝説, Hikari to Yami no Densetsu) Paths Beyond the Past and Future (過去と未来を越えて道, Kako to Mirai wo Koete Michi) *Chapter 54 - Evolution of the Dragon *Chapter 55 - Limits of One's Power *Chapter 56 - Riding Heroes *Chapter 57 - Shigemori and Haruka: Successors of the Minamoto *Chapter 58 - Kiriyazuki Dragon Rumbling! Hero's Tearing of Heaven and Earth - Part 1 *Chapter 59 - Kiriyazuki Dragon Rumbling! Hero's Tearing of Heaven and Earth - Part 2 *Chapter 60 - Rabbit Flower Battle! Bunny Signers vs Haruka - Part 1 *Chapter 61 - Rabbit Flower Battle! Bunny Signers vs Haruka - Part 2 *Chapter 62 - Riding Hero of the Scarlet Ice *Chapter 63 - Aloha e Komo Mai: Enter Team Hauʻoli - Part 1 *Chapter 64 - Aloha e Komo Mai: Enter Team Hauʻoli - Part 2 *Chapter 65 - The Soaring Aeon Dragons - Part 1 *Chapter 66 - The Soaring Aeon Dragons - Part 2 *Chapter 67 - Ascension *Chapter 68 - Descending Dreams - Part 1 *Chapter 69 - Descending Dreams - Part 2 Leadup to War (戦争の序曲へ, Sensō no Jokyoku e) *Chapter 70 - 100,000 Year Premonition 2nd Genpei War (第二源平合戦, Dai-ni Genpei Gassen) *Chapter 71 - Messengers of Darkness: UCN *Chapter 72 - Master's Battle: Science Duelists v. Dynamic Systems of Calculus - Part 1 *Chapter 73 - Master's Battle: Science Duelists v. Dynamic Systems of Calculus - Part 2 *Chapter 74 - Heroes of SapphirePearlShipping: The Greatest Battle of Kiriyazuki and Bunny Special Chapters *Chapter S/1 - ??? *Chapter S/2 - ??? Where all the action is The full version of 5Ds Blazing Gale can be read here. Category:Fanfic Chapters